ABSTRACT: Biological Response Indicators Facility Core The Biological Response Indicators Facility Core (BRIFC) provides CEED investigators assistance in experimental design, sample preparation, and access to technologies and data analysis capabilities necessary for the identification of biological response indicators that are linked to mechanisms of disease pathogenesis. The Core uses a single administrative structure to provide services in three specific areas: DNA/RNA Analysis (A. Brooks), Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting and Confocal Microscopy (D. Laskin) and Molecular Pathology (K. Reuhl). The Core works closely with the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) and other Facility and Research Cores on issues of experimental design. The Core provides cutting-edge technology, preferential access and validated standard operating procedures to Center investigators, manages sample tracking through the Center?s Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS), and provides data analysis services to users.